El Tigre de Hielo y su Cachorro
by EverybodyFuckAll'aYa
Summary: Si pensabas que Yuri Plisetsky tenia una obsesión con el Animal Print, averiguaras que su amor por los felinos va desde su Sagrado de Birmania...hasta adoptar un cachorro de tigre real, arrastrando a todo mundo con el en el proceso. /Otabek x Yuri/
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **El Tigre de Hielo y su Cachorro**

 **Prologo**

…

Yuri Plisetsky había escapado deliberadamente del acoso y la planeación de la fiesta sorpresa (no tan sorpresa) que tenía todo el equipo de patinaje ruso al mando de Yakov (y recientemente a Katsuki Yuuri) por motivo de su cumpleaños número diecisiete y el haber clasificado una vez para el Grand Prix Final _''Junto al Katsudon, el anciano con alopecia y el bastardo de J.J''_ en palabras del rubio. Apenas termino los ensayos con Lilia y posteriormente la práctica de la tarde se escabullo como una condenada sombra y se largó a casa de su querido abuelo…aunque Nikolai Plisetsky estaría más cómodo si su único nieto no le hubiera arrebatado el control remoto y le hubiera subido todo el volumen a su televisor…

― _Cazadores furtivos fueron detenidos esta madrugada por las autoridades competentes a orillas del rio Almur_ ― anunciaba una presentadora de las noticias locales― _Llevaban consigo cuatro crías de cachorros del espécimen nacional_ _ **Panthera Tigris Altaica**_ _, siendo que en esta región ha aumentado la población del comúnmente llamado tigre siberiano de Almur único superviviente y subespecie del extinto Tigre del Caspio. El tráfico ilegal de esta especie ha vuelto a su auge: Las autoridades asumen que la madre fue asesinada para vender su piel y posteriormente vender de forma ilícita a los cachorros, quienes se encuentran bajo la protección del estado en un zoológico en la región de Krai en Jabárovsk…_

― ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS!

― ¡Yurachtka!

―Lo siento abuelo― el adolescente sentía mucha cólera en ese preciso momento. No era un misterio para nadie que el adoraba a los felinos siendo el tigre su ''Gran Gato'' favorito y si a eso acuñamos el apodo Ice Tiger que se ganó gracias a su fiereza en la pista de hielo, estaba demás decir que Yuri Plisetsky estaba que asesinaba a alguien de la ira― ¡Pero lo son! ― miro con apremio al anciano quien asintió y puso una mano en la cabeza de su nieto intentando calmarlo, como si fuera un gato enojado que requiere caricias para calmarlo.

―No te quito la razón Yura, solo no digas palabras soeces…

―Si abuelo― el menor inflo los cachetes avergonzado y continuo viendo las noticias (ahora aun volumen decente)

―Yurachtka― sonrió el anciano― Tus amigos tenían la intención de hacerte una fiesta sorpresa ¿Lo sabias y viniste para acá de inmediato no?

― ¡Al único que necesito para celebrarlo es a ti! ― gruño y el hombre mayor rio ahogadamente.

―No me has dicho que quieres de regalo…con mi pensión no me alcanza para algo a la altura de un patinador profesional…

― ¡No digas eso abuelo! ― lo vio con la expresión más tierna y triste que tenía. Solo Nikolai tenía el superpoder de poner a Yuri como un minino indefenso― ¡Tú eres el mejor regalo! Además de tus dulces tradicionales…― en ese momento estaban comiendo unos 'Tulski prianik' caseros los panes de miel del abuelo Nikolai eran dignos de un premio a la gastronomía, eran los favoritos de Yuri y siempre los hacía en su cumpleaños. De repente el rubio abrió desmesuradamente los ojos mientras tragaba el bocado dulce que tenía en la boca― ¿Abuelo?

―Dime― él también estaba comiendo un pan de miel.

― ¿No tenías amigos influyentes en Jabárovsk?

―Sí, mi viejo amigo Aleksey aún vive allá…― sonrió el hombre mayor ante sus recuerdos de su atesorada juventud― ¡Aun me sorprende que sea multimillonario cuando era un total Bolchevique! Y de los radicales…Jejejeje… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Ya sé que quiero que me regales…― el brillo travieso en los ojos de Yuri se tornó inmenso cuando pasaron la imagen de la única cría que había nacido albina y lograron rescatar del siniestro. Cuando su abuelo volteo al televisor se puso azul del pánico.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **El Tigre de Hielo y su Cachorro**

…

― **¡¿Cómo que vas a faltar a las prácticas por una semana?!** ― el tartárico grito de Yakov y la vena a punto de cobrar vida y saltar de su frente dispuesta a matar al Hada Rusa con sus propios patines hizo a todo el equipo ruso retroceder a una distancia prudente. No obstante cuando se trataba de ver quien grita y despotrica más entre el veterano entrenador y el ''Russian Punk'' del equipo se abrían descaradamente las apuestas entre todos los presentes. Hasta Yuuri había entrado en ellas de lo constantes que solían ser.

Yuri vio con navajas en vez de ojos a Yakov y le soltó tremendo grito a centímetros de la cara haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

― ¡AGRADECE QUE LE PROMETI A MI ABUELO QUE AVISARIA MALDITO FÓSIL! ― chisto la lengua y lo vio pedante y con el mentón bien en alto. Esa mañana Plisetsky se había aparecido en la pista de hielo ya listo para largarse a Jabárovsk con su abuelo― Escucha…― le apunto de forma descarada al hombre mayor quien lo veía con ansias homicidas y un tic maniático en la ceja izquierda― ¡Tengo cosas que hacer, así que ADIOS!

― ¡Yuri! ― espeto Yakov bastante cabreado y ya rojo hasta la calva de la indignación― ¡ACABAS DE CLASIFICAR POR TERCERA VEZ PARA EL GRAND PRIX! ¡PODRIA SER TU TERCER ORO CONSECUTIVO, NO PUEDES IRTE AHORA! ¡¿AL MENOS TE TOMARIAS LA MOLESTIA DE DECIRNOS A DONDE TE LARGAS?! ― Yuri solo atino a hacerle una seña obscena mientras giraba sobre sus talones para irse de manera muy campante― **¡PLISETSKY!** ― Una vez el rubio hubiera azotado la puerta de entrada a la pista de entrenamiento de Yakov haciendo cimbrar todo el lugar y casi resquebrajar el hielo de la pista. Todos los demás se acercaron a sacar a relucir sus teorías conspirativas que tenían al rubio como único blanco.

― ¿Qué creen que hará? ― Mila se tomó el mentón de forma pensativa, era REALMENTE raro que el menor de los protegidos de Yakov se fuera a quien sabe dónde habiendo clasificado de nuevo para el mayor evento de patinaje artístico sobre hielo a nivel mundial.

― ¡Probablemente tiene algún secreto! ― Georgi salió con los ojos brillando y con las manos entrelazadas al nivel del pecho― ¡¿Y si nuestro huraño gatito dejo embarazada a alguien y tiene que viajar a enfrentar a la familia de la chica?! ― Todos lo vieron sudando una gota estilo anime.

― ¡Yurio es muy joven para pensar en sexo Georgi! ― Viktor salió espetando indignado eso y su complejo paternal que más de una vez lo había mandado a la sala de urgencias salió a relucir. Nikiforov juraba por todo el petróleo de medio oriente que el rubio no conocía aun la masturbación― ¡Nuestro hijo es CASTO Y PURO! ¡Y LO SERA HASTA QUE YUURI Y YO APROBEMOS A SU FUTURA ESPOSA! ― enfatizo lo de ''hijo'' y ''esposa'' tomando al japonés de forma posesiva― ¡¿Verdad Yuuri?! ― lo miro con ojos suplicantes haciendo sus típicos pucheros de perrito pateado, el nipón solo lo vio con una sonrisa y negando de forma burlona.

―Sí, Viktor― había que darle la razón a su prometido o si no haría pataletas hasta año nuevo (Katsuki se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de tener que ganar el oro en el Grand Prix para casarse con el mayor y los dos últimos años había ganado la plata de forma consecutiva…)

― ¡Ooooh! ― el peliplata puso un gesto de asombro tremendo― ¡APUESTO A QUE LE FALTO AL RESPETO A ALGUN MIEMBRO DE LA MAFIA ROJA Y AHORA TIENE QUE DESAPARECER POR UN TIEMPO! ― grito Viktor chocando una mano hecha puño sobre la otra.

― ¡Viktor eso es…! Muy probable…― secundo Mila y Georgi asintió…conociendo a Yurio le faltaría al respeto al propio Vladimir Putin si lo hacía enojar de alguna forma.

―…Si el Sr. Nikolai está involucrado quizá sea un asunto familiar― Yuuri, como siempre los sacaba de su mundo de teorías de ''Yurio y su vida secreta'' y los comentarios de _''Soy la voz de la razón entre este montón de rusos locos''_ siempre salían a relucir. Todos lo vieron parpadeando al mismo tiempo. Deliberadamente habían olvidado que el rubio había mencionado a su abuelo cuando le grito a su entrenador en común.

― ¡No se me había ocurrido! ― Mila se cubrió la boca a punto de llorar― ¡¿El abuelo de Yurio estará enfermo?!

― ¡Quizá irán a ver a un médico fuera del estado! ― Georgi sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón…

― ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ES UN GRAN HOMBRE ES DEMASIADO MARAVILLOSO PARA MORIR! ― Viktor comenzó a gritar asustado― ¡¿Yuuri no conoces alguna cura milagrosa de esas que practican los sacerdotes de tu país?! ― articulaba muerto del pánico sacudiendo al japonés hasta dejarle remolinos en lugar de ojos.

― ¡¿Eh?! ― el único japonés del equipo lo vio sin entender nada― ¡¿Viktor que te dije de seguir viendo anime?!

― ¡Pero Kikyou era una sacerdotisa mágica que podía curar cualquier cosa! ¡Tú también debes saber!

― ¡No soy una Miko Viktor y que crea en algunas cosas del Sintoísmo no me hace sacerdote!

― **¡CALLENSE LA BOCA Y SIGAN PRACTICANDO!** ― La furiosa voz de Yakov los saco de su chismeadera y los puso a trabajar más rápido que inmediatamente.

 **Estación de Autobuses. San Petersburgo.**

― ¿Seguro que no estas resfriado abuelo? Hace rato no dejabas de estornudar…― Yuri estaba realmente preocupado.

―Más bien creo que estaban hablando de mí en alguna parte― rio el hombre mayor por lo bajo.

―A todo esto ¿No habría sido mejor tomar un vuelo a Jabárovsk? ― Yuri estaba realmente fastidiado, de donde estaban hasta donde él quería llegar eran casi siete horas en autobús y cinco días en auto, pero no iba a obligar a su abuelo a conducir tanto tiempo ni bajo amenazas de muerte ¡Oh peor! Amenazas de Lilia de ponerlo a ser el estelar del Lago de Los Cisnes…y la ruda mujer de ojos verde toxico no se refería al papel de príncipe para el…

―No me gustan los aviones Yurachtka― sentencio algo serio y el menor solo sonrió e hizo ademanes de que no se preocupara. El mayor solo suspiro derrotado― ¿En serio quieres a uno de esos cachorros? Ya escuchaste todo lo que te explico Aleksey por teléfono…

―Si lo tengo claro― el menor frunció el ceño― Pero quiero intentarlo…― le sonrió de forma adorable y angelical a su único pariente. Nikolai se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, si ver a esos tigres y tener uno hacia feliz a su nieto lo haría con gusto.

 **Estación de Autobuses. Jabárovsk. Siete Horas Después.**

Yuri tenía una perfecta cara de zombie intoxicado o algo parecido. Probablemente desarrollaría escoliosis por los incomodos asientos del autobús, hubo demasiados saltos en el camino y cuando quiso dormir para que el tiempo pasara más rápido solo se ganó una hermosa torticolis en el cuello, no entendía como su abuelo estaba más fresco que una lechuga. Por otro lado, Yuri cuido de llevar su tapa-bocas negro, además de estar forrado de negro con sus zapatos y gruesa chaqueta con tema de Animal Print tenía unos lentes oscuros y la capucha puesta. Las Yuri Angel's podrían localizarlo ahí, había tomado medidas preventivas, como no subir nada a Instagram por ejemplo. Pero lo que el rubio ignoraba es que la falta de actividad en sus redes sociales solo hicieron que las maniáticas de sus acosadoras fueran donde el resto del equipo ruso terminadas las prácticas y digamos que un interrogatorio policial por ser sospechosos de homicidio premeditado se quedaba corto frente a lo que esas mujeres hicieron. Viktor probablemente tendría pesadillas por una semana. Y Yakov no sabía a quién mierda demandar pero lo iba a hacer.

―Yura, no te quedes atrás― su abuelo estaba buscando con la mirada en derredor había pocas personas a esa hora en la estación, no obstante reconoció una figura entre la gente que también parecía buscar a alguien― ¡Hey! _¡Liosa!_ (*) ― grito alzando la mano el viejo Nikolai llamando la atención de un hombre mayor casi de su edad, Yuri se impresiono. El sujeto debía tener la altura de Chris, tenía cabello canoso finamente peinado hacia atrás y un pulcro traje Armani de tres piezas.

― _¡Kolia!_ (*) ― respondió el hombre llegando donde ellos con un porte elegante y presencia aplastante aunque risueña, tenía ojos grises y toda la pinta de ser alguien influyente― ¡Tantos años viejo amigo! ― los dos hombres mayores se abrazaron de manera efusiva dándose fuertes palmadas en la espalda luego de compartir besos en ambas mejillas como era tradición en Rusia, luego de hablar unos segundos el abuelo de Yuri se decidió a presentarlos― Liosa, él es mi nieto― Yuri extendió la mano y el otro le respondió las salutaciones con bastante fuerza.

― ¡Al fin conozco al nieto de mi buen amigo Kolia! Aleksey Gólubev a sus servicios Joven Plisetsky y permítame felicitarlo por clasificar nuevamente para el Grand Prix Final― agrego sonriendo de forma orgullosa.

― ¿E-es fan del patinaje? ― pregunto curioso el rubio.

―Para nada― le dijo con un semblante frio y severo― No sé nada de ese tipo de deportes. Fui Senador demasiados años como para tener tiempo que estar perdiendo en tonterías… ¡Pero si el nieto de Kolia se convierte en un Héroe Nacional en el ámbito del deporte y me sale su cara hasta en la sopa todos los días obviamente debo saber de ti! ¿Por eso andas tan tapado no? ― Yuri sentía deseos de darle una de sus famosas patadas y gritarle algún peyorativo pero se contuvo, después de todo era amigo de su abuelo y probablemente su boleto para tener a un cachorro de tigre.

―S-si…― dijo desviando la mirada― Si mis fans se enteran de que estoy aquí será un tremendo pro- ― no termino la frase pues miles de flashes de celulares y gritos de mujeres excitadas se oyeron― ¡O NO! ¡¿ANCIANO TIENE AUTO?!

― ¡¿Anciano?!

― ¡Yura!

― ¡ABUELO ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO! ― el rubio no perdió tiempo y los tomo a los dos de las manos haciendo que prácticamente corrieran mientras sentía que en algún momento terminaría con una mordida libidinosa en el trasero como hace tres meses y lo peor fue que eso paso en una emboscada y aún tenía la marca y eso que fue a través del pantalón, los mayores voltearon hacia atrás y al ver a la horda de fangirls del rubio venir como una estampida de animales salvajes se asustaron lo suficiente para correr enserio, cuando llegaron al Mustang último modelo de ex – senador Gólubev este encendió la ignición del vehículo y arranco de forma tan intempestiva que recorrió varias calles antes de darse cuenta de que estaba violentando la ley de tránsito.

― ¡¿Me explican que fue eso?! ― el hombre trajeado estaba bastante perturbado.

―Las locas de mi club de fans…― el menor de los presentes se masajeaba las sienes y tenía un bochorno de campeonato― Mis más sinceras disculpas Sr. Gólubev…― bajo la cabeza de forma respetuosa a lo que el mayor hizo una trompetilla de la risa contenida.

― ¡Jeje! Sé que somos asiáticos pero no japoneses chico― el rubio maldijo mil veces su convivencia con el Katsudon, se le estaban pegando sus mañas― Y dime Liosa por favor…― le dedico una sonrisa amable y Yuri se sonrojo un poco― ¡Me recuerdas mucho a Kolia cuando tenía tu edad! Aunque no lo creas ahora se parecen bastante…si te cortaras el cabello a lo militar y lo tuvieras negro serian clones…ah, aquellos tiempos ― el rubio de ojos verde spring estaba maravillado de oír que se parecía a su queridísimo abuelo de joven.

―Ya basta Liosa― argumento jocoso el abuelo de Yuri― Deja de vivir en los tiempos de las guerrillas.

― ¡Nunca olvidare mis días de gloria!

―Aun así ahora eres empresario…recuerda que luchaste contra ellos mucho tiempo…

―Los tiempos cambian Kolia…aunque tú siempre serás igual de correcto― vio a Yuri por el retro-visor y le sonrió― ¿Puedo decirte Yura entonces? Porque déjame decirte que aún no sé por qué no has demandado al hijo de puta que invento lo de ''Hada Rusa''

― ¡Aleksey! ― le reto su contemporáneo.

― ¡Es verdad Nikolai! ¡¿O estás de acuerdo en que el mundo conozca a tu nieto por un sobre-nombre de dudosa procedencia?!

―No te rete por eso, no me gusta que Yurachtka oiga malas palabras― a los otros dos les cayó una roca figurativa en la cabeza― En su momento me molesto pero ya me acostumbre…

― ¡Yo si lo odio abuelo! ― inflo las mejillas el menor.

―Te lo ganaste a pulso…― el abuelo de Yuri puso una sonrisa cínica ― ¿Te recuerdo lo de ser una Prima Ballerina?

― ¡ASI GANE MI PRIMER ORO! ― estaba avergonzado pero le debía mucho a Lilia― Hare lo que sea para triunfar― la mirada fiera y peligrosa del menor hizo que Gólubev soltara una carcajada estruendosa.

― ¡Hace tiempo no veía esa mirada! ¡La heredaste completamente de este hombre! ― señalo a su abuelo quien rodo los ojos― Oye, déjame tomarte una foto con esa mirada y un fusil y la comparamos con una foto que tengo de tu abuelo cuando…

― ¡ALEKSEY! ― El resto del camino el rubio en el asiento trasero y el ex – senador Gólubev se quedaron callados. Cuando llegaron al susodicho zoológico que tenía bajo su cuidado a la crías de tigre Yuri decidió avisar de algo que acababa de ver en su celular que recién había prendido.

― ¡Sr. Liosa! ¿Se le permite el acceso al estacionamiento de empleados? ― pregunto sumamente nervioso.

―Eh, si pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Las Yuri Angel's le tomaron fotos a su matrícula y saben exactamente donde vive y probablemente estén…― cuando oyeron los gritos de mujeres acercándose a las instalaciones del zoológico los tres abrieron los ojos de forma anti-natural― Cerca…

― ¡¿Qué acaso trabajan para la C.I.A?!

― ¡No lo sé pero si sé que son más peligrosas que ellos! ¡¿Puede entrar sí o no?! ― okey ¿Debía sentirse raro por haber sonado como Otabek con eso ultimo? El Kazajo era otra influencia más…

― ¡Lo hare! ― una vez dentro y seguros de las fans del patinador entraron por una puerta privada.

―Yura― comenzó el hombre trajeado― Apenas pude explicarte bien anoche lo primordial pero debo repetírtelo― Asumió una pose seria mientras los tres tomaban asiento en una especie de sala de espera― Apenas Kolia me llamo preguntando por ''tu petición''― enfatizo con comillas aéreas― Me dije que si el nieto de mi mejor amigo quería un tigre de regalo se lo concedería así que use ciertas influencias― sonrió pedante― Llame inmediatamente al Ministro Sergey Donskoy digamos que me debe muchos favores desde hace tiempo― Yuri y Nikolai casi pegaron la mandíbula del piso― El Ministerio de Medio Ambiente y Recursos Naturales de Rusia no permitiría la adopción de crías de tigre que estaban siendo criadas por una tigresa salvaje, por las condiciones en las que ahora se les está criando en cautiverio sería un atentado contra el ecosistema de nuestro país y nuestras intenciones de rescatar a nuestras especies amenazadas…por eso te dije que te tendrías que quedar mínimo una semana para completar los tramites…si decides acceder a la única forma para tener una cría de tigre…

― ¿Cuál es? ― pregunto muy serio el rubio.

― La única forma que hay de que puedas tener a uno de los cachorros es formando parte del cuerpo de asistencia, crianza y protección en este zoológico hasta que se te considere apto para pedir su adopción…si te dejaran adoptarlo según me dijo Sergey tendrías que mudarte a una zona específica aquí en Jabárovsk para que puedas criarlo de acuerdo a lo establecido por la ley de protección ambiental y tan bien por el bien civil. No estamos hablando de un gato doméstico sino de un animal que puede llegar a pesar más de 300kg con una de las mordidas más letales del reino animal y que además puede matar a un ser humano con la potencia de un rugido― vio al menor muy serio― ¿Entiendes la responsabilidad? Además si lo crías adecuadamente podrías devolverlo a las zonas protegidas para que no viva toda su vida en cautiverio…hay técnicas para enseñarles a reconocer patrones para que vivan una vida normal en la naturaleza…

― ¿Yura? ― Nikolai vio a su nieto dudar y finalmente el menor dijo:

― ¿Puedo ver primero a los cachorros? ― pregunto dubitativo.

―Claro para eso estamos aquí― dijo el hombre trajeado de manera socarrona. Pronto una muchacha de cabello corto y castaño claro apareció por la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de espera. Estaba vestida como una especie de doctora.

―Sr. Gólubev que bueno que llega― la chica debía estar en sus veinte tantos años, tenía labios pintados de un rosa suave y ojos azul cielo― Lo esperábamos.

―Kolia, Yura: Ella es Ekaterina Kozlov la veterinaria del zoológico está atendiendo actualmente a las cuatro crías que te interesa ver Yura…

―Un placer conoc- ― la muchacha se quedó muda y de repente abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ― El tremendo grito de fangirl y su sonrojo excitado y ojos brillosos perturbaron a los tres hombres presentes― ¡DIOS MIO YURI PLISETSKY ESTA EN EL ZOOLOGICO! ― La chica se le acercó y le planto tremendo beso en la mejilla a Yurio dejándolo azorado mientras era abrazado por una mujer más alta que él y su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del busto de la chica en ese abrazo de anaconda― ¡Debe ser un sueño hecho realidad! **¡Debo avisar esto!**

― ¡¿Eres una Yuri Ángel?! ― articulo el rubio seguro de obtener un sí.

― ¡SI! ¡¿COMO NO SERLO?! ― la mujer estaba encantada― ¡DIOS MIO! ¡¿Viniste a ver a los tigres?! ¡KYAAAA! ¡¿Nuestro Tigre de Hielo con tigres reales?! ¡DIOS, DIOS, DIOS! ― casi comenzó a dar saltos de alegría― ¡Por aquí sígueme! ― jaloneo al rubio hasta otra habitación alejándolo de la protección de los mayores.

Cinco segundos después:

―Nikolai…

―Dime Aleksey…

― ¡ES IGUAL QUE CUANDO CONOCIAS CHICAS! ¡¿Así no fue como conociste a tu mujer?!

― ¡Oh cállate viejo tonto!

Mientras en otra sala los ojos de Yuri Plisetsky se abrían a más no poder y un brillo angelical y sumamente tierno lo rodeaba. Había cuatro hermosas crías de tigre jugando en un patio especial que era una habitación dentro del zoológico apartada de las secciones públicas. Había otra chica al parecer dándole un biberón con abundante y cremosa leche a uno de ellos, el pequeño tigre parecía el gatito más tierno del mundo, apenas era una bola de pelos pachona y sin colmillos que intentaba sostener el biberón torpemente con sus patitas delanteras sacando sus zarpas en formación.

―Tranquilo bebé, no tomes tan rápido― dijo la otra chica riendo un poco― ¡Oh! _Katia_ (*) Volviste…oye el cachorro albino sigue sin querer comer y…― esta otra mujer era la cuidadora y especialista en cachorros de felinos contratada por el zoológico, tenía cabello rubio cenizo hasta los hombros era ondulado y tenía unos grandes ojos cafés, vestía con un traje de enfermera…pero apenas vio a Yuri se desato una hecatombe― ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ― El cachorro en sus brazos le clavo las garritas― ¡P-perdón bebé! ― La chica se levantó aun con el cachorro en brazos y fue donde Ekaterina y Yuri― ¡Katia! ¡No me dijiste que el invitado que quería ver a las crías era nuestra Hada Rusa! ― Otra Yuri Ángel detectada.

― ¡Me acabo de enterar Tanya! (*) ― esta se apodero de uno de los brazos de Yuri quien seguía viendo embelesado al cachorro, lo suficiente para no enfadarse a puntos patológicos y comenzar a maldecir en lenguas muertas que estuvieran invadiendo su espacio personal― ¡Yuri! ¡Ella es Tatiana Vinográdov! ― presento con una gran sonrisa a su compañera― Es la cuidadora y especialista en felinos y además….

― ¿P-puedo acariciarlo? ― pregunto totalmente obnibulado por la visión más bella que alguna vez allá visto nunca.

― ¡CLARO! ― dijeron a coro las especialistas.

Al principio Yuri tenía temblores mioclonicos en la mano que acerco a la cría para acariciarla. Pero apenas toco su cabecita este se separó del biberón, lo olisqueo y comenzó a lamer su mano y luego a ronronear dejando que el rubio le hiciera mimos en la cabecita lo cual hizo que Yuri casi llorara de la emoción.

―Es hermoso…― ambas chicas estaban que lloraban de la emoción. Probablemente eran las primeras Yuri Angel's en ver la expresión inocente de Yuri― ¿A-aun beben leche? ― pregunto muy nervioso.

―Sí, solo tienen tres semanas de nacidos…― eso explicaba su tamaño que era solo un poco más grande que el Birmania de Yuri, no obstante el tono triste de Tatiana era evidente― Mira que asesinar a su madre para después venderlos…esos hombres deberían recibir la pena capital…― Yuri enmudeció de rabia, cólera y unas tremendas ganas de llorar. De pronto recapacito en algo.

― ¿Dijiste que un cachorro se negaba a comer? ― pregunto muerto del miedo.

― ¡Eh, sí! ― la chica espabiló― La única cría con albinismo…no ha comido desde que los trajeron no lo queremos forzar…está muy deprimido…

― ¿Dónde está? ― demando saber Yuri con su mirada seria de nueva cuenta. Ekaterina lo guio hasta un rincón especial, adecuado para que se pareciera a la cueva donde los cachorros dormían antes del siniestro. Yuri miro dentro con cautela y un par de ojitos del mismo color de los suyos lo recibieron.

― ¡Meow! ― le gruño el cachorrito albino y trato de esconderse más.

―Tranquilo…no te hare daño― la sonrisa marca Ágape de Yuri tenía el efecto mágico de aplacar a las fieras…aunque la fiera aun no tuviera un mes de edad, el gatito se fue acercando oteando todo a su alrededor y cuando salió a la luz Yuri sintió que fue amor a primera vista, era gordito de un hermoso blanco como la nieve rusa y de rayas como el azabache. Lo más sorprendente eran esos ojos verde spring como los suyos. El cachorro se le monto encima y comenzó a ''morderlo'' solo consiguiendo llenar de baba al rubio― Jejejeje…― la adorable risa de Yuri hizo que el felino lo viera con curiosidad.

― ¿Quieres darle el biberón? Parece que contigo si se deja agarrar― Yuri ignoraba que le estaban tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra pero a él le daría igual de cualquier forma.

― ¡Sí! ― luego de explicarle cómo hacerlo comenzó a darle la leche a la cría quien sorprendentemente acepto comer, tenía bastante hambre al parecer― ¿Tienen nombres? ― pregunto tratando de que la cría no bebiera tan rápido.

―No… ¡Bueno! A él…le habíamos puesto Yurachtka…― dijo nerviosa Ekaterina y se puso más nerviosa cuando Yuri la vio con su cara de pocos amigos― ¡E-es que tiene tú mismo color de ojos…!― intento excusarse con una sonrisa forzada.

― ¡A-además es el más huraño de los cuatro! ― Completo Tatiana y luego sudo una gota estilo anime. Ok, probablemente la cago diciendo eso.

― ¿Y respondía a ese nombre? ― pregunto volviendo a ver al cachorro.

―No…― dijeron decepcionadas las encargadas al unísono.

―Desde que fueron separados de su madre nos sorprendió que las dos hembras y el otro macho nos aceptaran al segundo día…pero ya es el cuarto día y con el no habíamos logrado nada…― articulo pobremente la castaña y de súbito el recuerdo de sí mismo siendo un niño de tres años viendo una fotografía de su difunta madre y llorando a mares preguntándose donde estaba le llego como un rayo, trato por todos sus medio de no llorar así que el rubio respiro profundo.

―Zar…― musito por lo bajo y las chicas se vieron entre ellas― Zar Arthur…― el cachorro pareció responder a ese nombre pues ladeo la cabeza y levanto las orejitas― ¿Te gusta verdad? ― Apenas término su leche Yuri lo alzo sobre su cabeza y la cría parecía contenta― ¡LO QUIERO! ― miro con desafío y energía a las chicas― ¡Díganle al viejo Liosa que ejecutare los tramites y me quedare el tiempo necesario aquí con ustedes hasta quedarme a Zar Arthur!

― ¡OH POR DIOOOOOOOOOS! ― si no se desmayaron o murieron de una hemorragia nasal masiva fue de milagro.

Más tarde Instagram había explotado con las fotos del Tigre de Hielo junto a su nuevo cachorro, (Aunque todavía no fuera oficial) tenía las orejas de gato que las Yuri Angel's solían lanzarle a la cabeza y se notaba muy contento en la foto con una gran sonrisa junto a los cuatro cachorros y las cuidadoras bajo los Hashtacks: #ElCachorroDeIceTiger #MisAngelesCuidadoras y #ZarArthurMyNewSon

En otra habitación Nikolai Plisetsky lloraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios al ver en el Smartphone de Aleksey el Instagram de su nieto.

― ¿Arthur eh? ― dijo el amigo de Nikolai.

―Mi Arthura estaría orgullosa…― el recuerdo de su hija y madre de Yuri vino como un cálido viento.

 **N/A: Todos los (*) son los apodos que se les dan en Rusia a estos nombres.**

 **¡Ojala les haya gustado el primer cap sigan en sintonía por mas!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 _ **N/A: ¡MALDICION MONTE EL ARCHIVO EQUIVOCADO TODO POR EL ESTRES! ¡GOMEN! ¡DIOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡Cuánta receptividad! ¡Espero que disfruten este capítulo!**_

 **El Tigre de Hielo y su Cachorro**

…

 **Provincia de Thon Buri. Bangkok. Tailandia.**

Era entrada la noche pero como era normal en las muchas provincias de una de las capitales más súper-pobladas del mundo sea la hora que fuese el bullicio de la multitud de gente aun en apogeo mantenía despiertos a varios, pero a cierto patinador que había revolucionado la visión del mundo sobre el sudoeste asiático no era el ruido lo que lo mantenía despierto, no señor el tenia aún muchas fotos que montar en su Instagram antes de que Celestino lo regañara por video-llamada para que se fuera a dormir, aun estando de vacaciones su entrenador se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo. Ciertamente si a Phichit algún día se le prohibiera total acceso al internet sería una amenaza para el mundo circundante del patinaje sobre hielo. No logro clasificar al Grand Prix Final de ese año por unas simples décimas en el puntaje final. Esta vez le había tocado competir en Rostelecom y el japonés Minami Kenjiro le había superado por esas estúpidas milésimas (que osaron llamar décimas) ganándose el puesto del quinto lugar entre los seis patinadores de la categoría masculina. En ese momento se encontraba en video-chat desde su laptop en su habitación con Leo y Guang Hong.

― ¡Leo felicidades una vez más por clasificar de cuarto en el GPF! ― Con su típica alegría desbordante y contagiosa el tailandés hacia ruborizar ligeramente a México-estadounidense que se estaba tomando avergonzado la nuca.

― _Hey, muchísimas gracias_ ― dijo mientras sonreía apenado― _De verdad la cosa estuvo muy ruda en el Skate America de este año. J.J se quedó con el oro de nuevo… ¡Y en mi propia casa!_ ― la indignación de Leo era palpable.

― _¡Aun así clasificaste Leo!_ ― Guang Hong Ji estaba ocupado comiéndose la oreja de uno de sus muchos osos de peluche, con los pómulos rosados de ira y lagrimeando un poco― _¡Mi entrenadora me sigue regañando por no clasificar! ¡Y eso que me aleje del internet!_ ― Los pucheros del chino eran demasiado adorables para sus amigos.

―Aun así hay que darle todo nuestro apoyo a Leo― sonrió Phichit mientras uno de sus demasiados hámsters se paseaba por su cabeza lo que le recordó a los otros dos algo interesante, fue el americano quien pregunto:

― _¿Cómo iba tu proyecto especial?_ ― Leo rio al ver la cara descompuesta de Phichit― _Oye, oye…te dije que te costaría encontrar gente en Tailandia que accediera a lo de los trajes con motivos de hámsters…nosotros podríamos ayudarte en nuestros descansos pero… ¡Hombre tienes planeadas demasiadas rutinas locas a la semana!_

― ¡PHICHIT ON ICE SE HARA LEO, YA LO VERAS! ― bramo el moreno del trio haciendo a Guang Hong reír estruendosamente― ¡¿De qué te ríes hijo de la Gran Muralla?!

― _¡JAJAJAJAJA!_ ― Leo casi se cayó de su silla giratoria con eso.

― _¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!_ ― el ceño fruncido de verdadero enojo de Guang era de temer― _¡Ojala te demanden cuando alguien que no sea de tu confianza vea esos ridículos trajes con motivos de ratas!_

― ¡SON HAMSTERS! ¡HAY DIFERENCIAS! ¡¿No tienes tibetanos que oprimir en vez de estar insultando a mis mascotas?!

― _¡Eso es extremadamente discriminativo y nacionalista jodido loco de las ratas!_

― ¡Uy! ¡Perdóneme señor: ''No pude clavar el Flip triple porque Leo me desconcentraba con su ceñido traje del programa libre que no me podía sacar de la cabezota''!

― _¡JAJAJAJA…! ¡¿Qué?!_ ― Leo se había estado riendo de ellos de forma cínica y se calló la boca Ipso Facto con eso y poniéndose rojo.

― _¡¿Qué me dijiste?!_ ―se puso más rojo que una langosta hervida― _¡ESO ES UNA INJURIA! ¡Leo no le creas!_

― ¡Admítelo de una vez! ― Contra-ataco el tailandés.

― _¡Admite tú de donde carajo eres en realidad! ¡LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE VI TU FOTO EN UNA COMPETENCIA NO SABIA SI ERAS HÍNDU O PERUANO!_ ― Phichit y Guang Hong se iban a guindar a pelear no obstante el Instagram de los tres sonó al mismo tiempo.

No perdieron tiempo ya que se trataba del perfil del Yuri ruso. Dos segundos después el trio de adictos a las redes abrió los ojos como dianas de tiro al blanco.

― _¡OMG!_ ― Leo no sabía si reír o llorar― _¡Sabia que Plisetsky tenía una peligrosa obsesión con el Animal Print! ¡¿Pero esto?! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!_

― _¡Owwwwwww! ¡QUE ADORABLES!_ ― Guang Hong estaba enternecido hasta las lágrimas― _¡Yo creo que es muy hermoso de su parte!_

― _Yo creo que si tuvieras la oportunidad de adoptar un Panda lo harías también si no fuera ilegal tenerlos Guang_ …― le dijo Leo con el rostro descompuesto y sudando una gota estilo anime.

―Yo…― el chino y el americano vieron parpadeando muchas a veces a Phichit pues este tenía la peor cara de loco que le hayan visto― ¡DEBO TOMARME UNA SELFIE CON ZAR ARTHUR! ― Leo y Guang Hong vieron como el moreno lanzaba ropa y una maleta a su cama y comenzaba a empacar a la velocidad de la luz― ¡ME VOY AL PRIMER VUELO A RUSIA! ― Sus brillantes ojos solo hicieron que un escalofrió sin pudor recorriera la espalda de sus amigos.

― _¡E-espera Phichit!_ ― Muy tarde el moreno había cerrado su sesión. Leo volvió a descomponer la cara.

― _¿Le avisas a Celestino o le aviso yo?_ ― pregunto Ji ya muy acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Chulanont.

― _Dejemos que se lo diga el_ …― espeto tranquilamente el castaño oscuro―… _Guang ¿En verdad te desconcentraste por estar pensando en mi traje…?_

― _¡QUE NOOOO! ¡PHICHIT ME LAS PAGARAS!_ ― el rostro rojo de Guang Hong denotaba peligro― _¡Mi honor está en juego! ¡LEO ME LARGO A RUSIA TAMBIEN!_

― _¡¿Qué?!_

 **N/A: ¡No se pierdan lo que viene!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **El Tigre de Hielo y su Cachorro**

…

 **Condado de Queens. New York. Estados Unidos.**

Al ver como dos de sus mejores amigos salían disparados al país más grande del mundo (Uno por su patológica obsesión con las selfies y el otro con intenciones de homicidio en primer grado por una supuesta lesión a su imagen pública) Leo De La Iglesia hizo lo más sensato que le vino a la mente.

Se iría a Rusia también.

Hey, si mataban a Phichit al menos podría documentarlo y eso haría que su entrenadora le pagara los quinientos dólares que habían apostado una vez cuando Leo le dijo que Phichit se metería en un tremendo problema legal luego de las fotos que le tomo a Viktor y a Katsuki hace dos años en La Copa de China donde más de uno pensó que el japonés estaba seduciendo a su entrenador deliberadamente (Salvo por Chris, el suizo juraba por su Eros maduro que habían estado en una fiesta subidita de tono como a él le gustaban y no lo habían invitado) y si el tailandés era capaz de subir ese contenido ''para adultos'' era capaz de subir a sus redes cualquier cosa. Literalmente cualquiera. Aún tenía que seguir puliendo sus programas para el GPF pero unos tres días en Rusia no lo matarían, seguía sonriendo a pesar de que sabía que su entrenadora SI lo haría. Simone Smith podía ser la mujer más dulce y alentadora del mundo pero verla enojada era peor que ver al diablo en interiores, así que haría como Phichit y pediría perdón en lugar de permiso. Estaba comenzando a empacar en una maleta pequeña cuando su Smartphone sonó, lo tomo rápidamente y vio que era una notificación de las Yuri Angel's en Twitter que decía: ALERTA ROJA.

― ¿Alerta Roja? ― Leo se sorprendió por el título, era normal que pusieran cosas sin sentido pero eso era nuevo, cuando abrió el enlace casi se le desorbitan los ojos y sintió que la garganta se le secaba de golpe― ¡¿Ah?! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ― la incredulidad en Leo era demasiada hasta para él.

 **San Petersburgo. Rusia: Distintas locaciones.**

En el departamento de Viktor este estaba semi-desmayado en el sofá con Makkachin intentando reanimarlo lamiéndole insistentemente la cara y Yuuri seguía intentando hacerlo reaccionar. Las Yuri Angel's habían Re-Twitteado los últimos estados de Twitter de Yuri Plisetsky donde deliberadamente admitía que pasaría cinco semanas en un zoológico en Jabárovsk, aprendiendo sobre la zoo-crianza hasta conseguir que el Ministerio de Ambiente y Recursos Naturales del país le diera luz verde para adoptar a ese cachorro de tigre que el mismo bautizo como ''Zar Arthur'' eso solo significaba que no entrenaría y no estaría presente para el Grand Prix Final si lo que aseveraba era cierto.

Es decir era una completa…

― ¡LOCURAAAAAAAAAA! ― Nikiforov había reaccionado como saliendo de un trance astral donde tuvo contacto con sus antepasados― ¡Yuuri nuestro hijo se volvió loco! ¡¿Acaso se fumó un Piroshki?! ¡NO PUEDE RETIRARSE DE LA COMPETENCIA POR UN CAPRICHO!

―Mira quien hablara de caprichos…― Yuuri tenía dos líneas en vez de ojos y le caía una gota por la sien― ¡P-pero no puede estar hablando en serio Viktor! ― el japonés estaba sudando en frio.

― ¡¿Alguna vez has oído a Yurio hablar en broma o si quiera reírse de un chiste?! ― el peliplata estaba de brazos cruzados, ojos miniaturizados y Makkachin lo imitaba en la pose ''seria''

―Esto es serio…demasiado…― el de lentes comenzó a pensar seriamente en estricto orden los seis patinadores de la categoría masculina eran: Primer lugar Viktor Nikiforov, Segundo lugar: Yuri Plisetsky, Tercer lugar: El mismo, Cuarto lugar: Leo De La Iglesia, Quinto lugar: Minami Kenjiro (de quien se sentía particularmente orgulloso) y Sexto lugar: Jean-Jacques Leroy …(Quien había quedado de ultimo porque era el único ser en la faz de la tierra en alargar su luna de miel más de dos años) Si Yurio se retiraba inmediatamente habría deliberaciones el puesto podría ser de Guang Hong Ji, de Phichit Chulanont o de Emil Nekola ya que los tres habían tenido puntuaciones demasiado parecidas. Definitivamente debían disuadir a Yurio de esa…

― ¡LOCURAAAAAAAAAA!

― ¡Si Viktor ya lo sé! ― bramo el japonés.

Mientras tanto en casa de Yakov Feltsman los vecinos estaban a punto de llamar a la policía porque el hombre tenía más de una hora gritando a todo pulmón por teléfono.

― ¡YURI DESISTIRAS AHORA MISMO DE ESTE INCORDIO! ¡¿QUE ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO?! ¡¿COMO SI QUIERA SE TE OCURRE INSINUAR QUE NO PARTICIPARAS EN EL GRAND PRIX POR UN MALDITO CAPRICHO?! ― el entrenador veterano estaba lo suficientemente enojado para irse a Jabárovsk y traer al rubio de las greñas.

― _¡NO ES NINGUN MALTIDO CAPRICHO MALDITO FÓSIL!_ ― El rubio le contesto más que iracundo, luego de ver los ojos tristes de ese cachorro no desistiría― ¡ _POR PRIMERA VEZ TENGO ALGO QUE ME MOTIVA APARTE DEL PATINAJE! ¡NO VOY A TERMINAR COMO VIKTOR CONTIGO! ¡DESPERDICIANDO TODA MI VIDA EN EL HIELO PARA ENCONTRAR DE CASUALIDAD ALGO QUE ME HAGA FELIZ!_

― ¡YURA!

― _¡ADIOS Y TE CALLAS!_

Yakov quedo pálido y temblando en su sitio. Ya había llamado a Nikolai y se negaba a contradecir a su nieto si de verdad algo lo hacía feliz, el abuelo de Yuri le había casi gritado que por primera vez Yurachtka no usaba el hielo para olvidar el doloroso recuerdo de Arthura y que gracias a Dios no permitió que Yuri la viera perecer a manos del cáncer los últimos días de su vida y que si ese cachorro lo ayudaba a sanar. Yakov tendría que demandarlo pues él era el tutor legal de Yuri no él.

Sin Nikolai ¿Quién más haría entrar en razón al rubio?

― ¡Lilia debe tener alguna idea! ― marco de forma desesperada el número de su ex.

Mientras en casa de Mila, la pelirroja estaba en un rotundo y abismal shock. Había invitado a su nuevo novio a su casa con intensiones nada santas de una noche desenfrenada de pasión, pero se le ocurrió revisar las notificaciones de su teléfono antes de salir del baño con su lencería cara puesta y ahora su actual novio estaba a punto de llamar el 911 pues la pelirroja no respondía.

En el apartamento de Georgi este estaba derramando lagrimones dignos de un dramaturgo cuando llamo a Nikolai (si tuvo más sentido común que los demás) y escucho lo de la mare de Yurio.

― ¡Yuri cuentas conmigo para todo! ¡TE SALVARE DE YAKOV LO PROMETO! ― el eterno rival de Viktor estaba haciendo su maleta entre lágrimas, se largaba ya mismo a Jabárovsk.

De vuelta con Yakov este tenía una video-llamada con su ex quien también estaba impresionada por las decisiones del rubio. Pero como buena mujer tenía la solución a todo problema.

―Es simple Yakov― lo vio altanera y rodando los ojos― Se a quién debes llamar…

 **Astaná. Kazajistán.**

― ¿Diga? ― Otabek Altin estaba recibiendo una llamada a larga distancia, era de Rusia y le sorprendía que no fuera de Yuri― ¿Entrenador Feltsman? ― parpadeo confundido― ¿Qué ocurre?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Yuri! On Ice (**_ _ **ユーリ**_ _ **!**_ _ **on ICE lit. Yuri sobre hielo) Es un anime japonés con base y ambientación en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo. Es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsurō Kubo.**_

 **El Tigre de Hielo y su Cachorro**

…

 **Región de Krai. Jabárovsk. Instalaciones de Zoocrianza. Rusia.**

Era el segundo día de Yuri y Nikolai en esa parte del país, ambos se estaban quedando en la extraordinariamente (por no decir groseramente) grande mansión de Aleksey quien argumento que ni el Palmira Business Club de Moscú se comparaba con su residencia. Luego de que Yuri pensara seriamente que ''El viejo Liosa'' era miembro de la Mafia Roja o de alguna organización soviética en secreto se fue en autobús al zoológico. (Había preguntado previamente si no había problema en llevar a Yerik: Su Birmania con él, después de todo creía que el gato tenía derecho a conocer a su ''hermanito menor'' obtuvo un rotundo SI y lo llevo en su porta-gatos) En ese momento se encontraba usando una peluca y para su ''desgracia'' como el la llamo, llevaba puesta ropa común y corriente: Nada más que unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta verde oliva manga larga y unos lentes oscuros. Katia y Tanya al ser un par de Yuri Angel's le habían dado esa ropa y la peluca alegando que si no quería terminar violado (o linchado por su reciente decisión de **NO** ir al GPF) por las demás miembros de su club de fans debería ir de incognito, además fue buena idea intercambiar números telefónicos pues Katia le estaba facilitando las rutas por donde no debía meterse para llegar y para evitar a las mujeres con olfato de sabuesos y la fiereza de un Rottweiller lo interceptaran. Cuando llego Tanya lo hizo entrar a toda prisa. Fue increíble para él ver como las Yuri Angel's aglomeradas en la entrada ni siquiera repararon en su persona.

―Yuri― comenzó la mujer de cabello rubio cenizo― Te lo advierto los disfraces no funcionaran por mucho tiempo― Tatiana resulto ser muy gentil y profesional, le recordaba mucho a Yuuko Nishigori. Su buena amiga (y amiga en común con el Katsudon) esta le estaba pasando un uniforme de interno, parecía un traje de enfermero color verde oscuro con la insignia de _**Krai Zoo**_ con una camisa manga larga blanca de algodón que usaría debajo de la prenda superior verde y unos zapatos deportivos blancos― Puedes cambiarte en el baño de hombres, hay duchas también― le sonrió la chica y él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma amable, cabe agregar que Tanya se ruborizo bastante con esa acción.

―Gracias Tanya― la rubia se tomó la cara avergonzada. Le habían dicho que podían llamarlas de forma familiar pero oírlo de él era demasiado bueno para ser verdad― ¡Oh! Traje a Yerik conmigo― la chica amplio los ojos y observo el porta gatos― ¿Podrías cuidarlo mientras me mudo de ropa?

― ¡POR SUPUESTO! ― la chica estaba más que maravillada de sostener en sus brazos al famoso ''Prince Yerik'' como le decían las Yuri Angel's en sus brazos. Yuri fue al baño a cambiarse, inmediatamente después Ekaterina entro a donde estaba su compañera y suspiro cansada.

―Me siento algo mal mintiéndole a nuestras hermanas Yuri Angel's…― dijo la mujer de ojos azules, cuando vio a Tatiana hacerle mimos a Yerik también fue a mimarlo con ojos brillantes, inmediatamente su mirada se envalentono y espeto un: ― ¡Pero si es para hacer feliz a Yuri ellas y el GPF se pueden ir al demonio! ― espeto muy digna y poniendo una mano en la cintura.

―No puedo estar más de acuerdo― Tatiana estaba igual de decidida, no obstante saco su celular y puso una cara que daba miedo, luego comenzó a soltar risas dignas del Joker― ¡Solo mira lo desesperados que están los jueces del Grand Prix! ¡No dejan de escribirle a Yuri y a Yakov por todas las vías posibles! ― Ekaterina puso la misma expresión que daba repelús.

― ¡Ojojojojojo! ¡Lo mejor por mucho son los estados del Bufón de J.J! ¡Se nota que no tiene materia gris en la cabeza! El y su horrible esposa me tienen harta…― ciertamente el franco-canadiense estaba armando tremendo alboroto inter-continental por la decisión del rubio y por otro lado posteaba que también se iba conseguir una mascota exótica, solamente lo decía para ''competir'' con Yuri― ¡Que cabeza hueca! ¡Es de lo peor!

― ¡Ningún animal querría ser su mascota! Aunque tal vez un Perico le vaya bien por hablador de pendejadas…

― ¡Oh un Pavo Real para que tenga a alguien con el ego tan inflado como el suyo!

― ¡Jajajajaja! …Oye… ¿No te parece raro que Phichit no haya posteado nada en ninguna red social desde ayer? ― Ambas chicas se vieron intrigadas y con ojos empequeñecidos, seguían al tailandés por ser fans del patinaje y porque era el mejor en chismes del planeta, él fue el segundo ser humano en Re-Twittear las fotos de la vez que Otabek Altin había ''Secuestrado al Hada Rusa'' en su Harley Davidson. La primera en pasar el Re-Tweet fue la primera chica que tomo la primera foto.

―Ahora que lo mencionas…quizá sea una señal del apocalipsis…― dijo con voz trémula Ekaterina y Tatiana abrazo fuertemente a Yerik logrando hacerlo maullar de la indignación― ¡Oh lo siento Prince…! ―el gato la miro molesto― ¡Eres tan tieeeeeerno! ― el gato volvió a maullar. Él no se consideraba tierno.

― ¡Es idéntico a su dueño! ― Ekaterina le daba besitos en la cabeza y Yerik tenía la misma expresión de fastidio de Yuri.

―Estoy listo― cuando ambas chicas vieron al menor salir del baño de hombres con el uniforme y la media cola que se hacía ocasionalmente en el cabello, este se espantó cuando vio cascadas de sangre saliendo de las narices de las especialistas― ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

― ¡Lo sentimos! ― dijeron a coro luego de recapacitar y limpiarse la sangre se pusieron en plan de profesionales en su área de especialización.

―Yuri, ven conmigo hoy aprenderás como se prepara la fórmula de la leche de los cachorros― Tatiana hablo sucintamente aunque con una ligera sonrisa, el rubio asintió con expresión decidida.

Más tarde estaban en una habitación blanca adecuada para fungir como depósito de insumos para los alimentos especiales de los animales del zoológico.

―Bien Yuri, los cachorros de los felinos que atendemos que usualmente llegan antes de que sus madres los des-teten les tenemos formulas muy precisas…debes aprenderte de memoria las porciones, las medidas y a que temperatura dársela NO solo a Zar Arthur, recuerda que trabajaras en nuestra división y te tocara atender a los demás cachorros también― el rubio asintió con la mirada embarazada de convicción― Bien― sonrió la chica de ojos café y le paso varios frascos, utensilios para mediciones, conecto una licuadora y puso a calentar agua en una estufa cercana― Para los cachorros de tigre es importante que reciban sus raciones de leche hasta los dos meses, luego de ese tiempo ya podrán consumir alimentos sólidos― tomo uno de los frascos y le dijo: ― Esta es la proteína, necesitas un 20% de esta, las cantidades están escritas en el reverso de los frascos― Yuri asintió y comenzó a anotar en su celular― Arginina 30%― dijo tomando otro frasco y haciendo lo mismo con varios― 1.000mg de Taurina, 0.7% de Fosforo, 6% de Ácido Linoleico, 0.2% de Acido Araquidónico― puso los frascos en orden y le paso la cuchara para las medidas― Necesitan 60Kcal de energía metabolizable al día para un crecimiento sano― tomo un pote de fórmula para bebes de animales― Esto de aquí contiene las grasas, la lactosa, la vitamina C y D, el Hidrato de carbono, calcio hierro, zinc y las Inmunoglobulinas A, G y H que necesitan…eso ayudara a su sistema inmunológico ¿Anotaste todo? ― pregunto seria.

― ¡S-si! ― El rubio se cuadro cual militar, era complicado según veía.

―Bien, te mostrare como se prepara luego lo harás tu solo tienes que dejar que el agua hierva― una vez hirvió la echo dentro de la licuadora― Una vez purificada procedes a colocarle todo lo anterior, mézclalo hasta obtener algo bastante homogéneo…― el rubio veía maravillado como esa mujer hacia todo con maestría― Luego debes esperar a que se enfrié la leche, pero no demasiado debe estar en su punto― le mostro un termómetro y se lo entrego― Los primeros días usa esto para calcular la temperatura, con la práctica aprendes a darles leche sin el…el habito te dice cuando ya está en su punto― termino de decir con una sonrisa.

―Wow― Yuri se sonrojo levemente y Tatiana volvió a su modo fangirl.

― ¡B-bien! ― Se sacudió la impertinencia y el sonrojo de encima― Tienes que saber que, como buenos gatos que son al fin y al cabo duermen bastante, más si son cachorros aunque como a todo niño les dan arranques de energía, muchas veces es necesario jugar con ellos o motivarlos a que jueguen con sus homólogos, para eso te mostrare el patio de juegos que será de los pequeños― el patinador de ojos verde spring asentía entusiasmado a todo― Vayamos entonces.

Tatiana lo condujo a las secciones exteriores aunque cerradas al público, el patio de juegos y recreación de los cachorros era un completo habitad bien equipado, parecía una pequeña selva con juegos para que escalaran, pelotas de cuero muy grandes, troncos, algunas cuerdas gruesas colgado de algunos árboles pequeños y otros árboles que parecían de dura corteza (Tatiana le explico que eran útiles cuando comenzaban a trepar a todo y a todos) y una pequeña piscina nada profunda, pero era bien sabido que los tigres son los únicos grandes felinos que adoran tener contacto con el agua.

―Tienes que recordar que cuando les salgan los colmillos y sus zarpas ya no sean cartilaginosas quedaras lleno de mordidas y rasguños, algunos hechos a modo de juego o porque se enojaron o…

―Tanya…tuve bastante de eso cuando mi abuelo me regalo a Yerik, ese pequeño latoso me dejo con la cara arañada miles de veces y cuando aprendió a trepar normalmente me usaba a mí para eso…aun lo suele hacer― espeto con jocoseria…lo que no sabía era que la chica anoto todo lo que dijo para luego postearlo― Supongo que con cachorros de tigre será otro nivel pero igual de incontrolable cuando empiece.

― ¡Tienes toda la razón! ― sonrió Tatiana de manera encantadora.

Luego de media hora de mostrarle a detalle el área de recreación la de ojos café le dejo bien en claro que no podía NI debía tratar a los cachorros como gatos domésticos, tenían una estricta política con respecto a su cuidado y que a medida de que fueran creciendo iba a disminuir el contacto para devolverlos a las zonas protegidas, cuando comenzaran a entrar en la adolescencia los enseñarían a reconocer patrones, también habituarlos a la caza mediante entrenamientos con mamíferos pequeños en áreas establecidas por el gobierno, el cual estaba empeñado en preservar a la especie. Si la situación estaba lo suficientemente controlada con respecto a la caza furtiva de especies amenazadas, permitirían que los cachorros volvieran a su entorno natural de otra forma permanecerían en el zoológico de Krai o en que caso que quería el rubio patinador. Quedarse con Zar Arthur, no es como si no estuviera opciones en Jabárovsk para el asunto de la mudanza, sino que no tenía una jodida idea de a donde mudarse. Siendo un Héroe Nacional en el ámbito del deporte dinero era lo que le sobraba pero este siempre era para ayudar a su abuelo y una que otra vez para complacerse sus caprichos, sería un adolescente aun, pero con solo un pariente vivo que además necesitaba medicamentos para su tensión, Yuri Plisetsky aprendió a muy corta edad a saber manejar y contabilizar su capital. Paso hasta el mediodía charlando y siendo instruido por Tatiana, una vez fue la hora del almuerzo se reunirían con Ekaterina, ella era la veterinaria del zoológico entero así que estaba ocupada con otros animales, pero tenía su horas reservadas para las crías de tigre. En especial porque necesitaban sus primeras vacunas apenas dejaran de consumir leche y tenía que informarlo de todo.

Apenas Yuri escucho la palabra ''Vacuna'' se ahogó de manera ruidosa con su jugo para evitar escupírselo por accidente a Tatiana.

― ¡¿V-vacunas?! ― el rubio estaba espantado.

―Creo que es obvio que las necesitan Yuri― le contesto la chica de ojos café y lo vio como si fuera idiota por medio segundo, luego se le hizo de lo más adorable la expresión preocupada del menor― ¿No recuerdas cuando le tuviste que poner las suyas a Prince Yerik? ― ladeo la cabeza curiosa, Yuri solo la vio con el rostro neutral aunque con él entre-cejo algo fruncido, duro demasiado rato viéndola fijamente y Tatiana comenzó a sudar pequeñas gotas estilo anime por toda la cabeza hasta que el menor se dignó a hablar:

― _¿Prince?_ ― repitió escuetamente para cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja de forma despectiva con su típica cara de disgusto.

― ¡L-Lo siento la costumbre! Jejejeje…eh…― la chica estaba muy abochornada.

―Bueno…supongo que no les puedo quitar sus hábitos, mucho han hecho con no ponerse en plan de maniáticas conmigo hasta el momento…― le sonrió sinceramente― Además de que gracias a ustedes Yerik tendrá a su hermanito pronto― Tatiana se ruborizo unos instantes rascándose nerviosamente la mejilla― Lo de las vacunas me preocupo porque si para ponérselas a Yerik tuve que literalmente pedirle auxilio a mi abuelo de lo agresivo que se puso…― su rostro se puso algo azul― No me imagino como será con tigres…además…― recapacito― ¿Eh? ¿A todas estas donde dejaron a mi gato? ― el rubio apenas recapacitaba en su consentido Birmania.

―No te preocupes Yuri― le sonrió la especialista en cachorros de felinos― Él está en la sala contigua a la sala de los cachorros de tigre, Katia debió darle su comida hace un rat- ― no siguió con la frase pues la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos como el azul de cielo entro con todo el porte de buena mujer rusa que era abriendo la puerta de la cafetería de un portazo y clavando sus orbes en Yuri como si fueran agujas senbon.

― ¡YURI PLISETSKY! ― bramo la veterinaria con un tono de voz de ultra-tumba. El rubio salto de su asiento y Tatiana se quedó en blanco unos instantes hasta que entendió…Ekaterina solo se ponía así cuando…― ¡¿Qué clase de dieta irresponsable tiene Yerik?! ¡NO QUISO COMER NADA HASTA QUE SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS Y LE OFRECI DE UNA BOLSA DE FRITURAS! ¡LAS TUVE QUE MESCLAR CON LA COMIDA PARA GATOS! ¡También le hice un chequeo! ― la veterinaria tenía una cara de cólera que espanto a Yuri a tal punto que se abrazó a Tatiana buscando refugio la rubia ceniza estaba que se moría de una hemorragia nasal y estaba medio muerta en los brazos del patinador― ¡YERIK NO HA RECIBIDO LAS VACUNAS DE RESPALDO!

― ¡Tiene todas sus vacunas…!

― ¡Prince Yerik tiene cinco años y a los tres años hay que volverle a repetir TODAS las vacunas! ― le espeto en la cara con las manos en la cintura y su mirada impertérrita le recordó demasiado a la de Lilia― ¡Además! ¡Puedo oler en él, el mismo shampoo de yerba buena que usas tú! ¡¿NO SABES QUE A TODOS LOS ANIMALES DOMESTICOS SE LES TIENEN PRODUCTOS DE HIGIENE ESPECIFICOS?! ¡ESO A LARGO PLAZO PUEDE PERJUDIRCAR AL ANIMAL!

― ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy mal dueño?! ― El rubio saco su lado agresivo soltando a Tatiana de momento, se levantó e incorporo pero ni por asomo le ganaba a Ekaterina en convicción, se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo.

― ¡Así es jovencito! ― lo tomo de una de las patillas y lo arrastro con ella hasta su despacho, el adolescente se quejó y pataleo todo el camino mientras Tatiana le deseaba buena suerte y que saliera con vida del sermón de Katia.

En el consultorio de la castaña Yuri se impresiono de todos los instrumentos que había, desde intervención quirúrgica hasta chequeos de rutina.

― ¡Si quieres que Zar Arthur se quede contigo seré la primera en oponerme si lo llegas a sobre-consentir y mal alimentar como lo haces con Yerik! ― prácticamente le ladro a la cara― ¡Ahora escúchame bien!

― ¡SI! ― Yuri se cuadro cual militar y la mujer comenzó a explicarle todo con respecto a la salud de los cachorros de felinos.

―Tras el des-tete la primera vacuna que se les aplicara será la trivalente felina, esta es contra la panleucopenia felina, la calicivirosis y la rinotraqueitis felinas: Pasadas cuatro semanas les daré un refuerzo― afilo los ojos viendo al rubio y continúo: ― Luego de eso vienen las vacunas contra la rabia y la leucemia. Como los cachorros no están recibiendo leche materna, aun con los suplementos que les da Tanya tengo que administrarles inyecciones de inmunoglubinas hasta el año de edad ya que no están recibiendo anti-cuerpos de forma natural…― Yuri solo podía callarse la boca y asentir a todo lo que le decían― ahora con el tema de Yerik…― el aura de la mujer se tornó peligrosa― ¡Estas vacunas se repiten cuando el gato alcanza la madurez inmunológica eso es a los tres años y me pude dar cuenta de que él no las recibió!

― ¡E-es que su veterinario dijo que…!― intento argumentar en vano.

― ¡No me importa lo que haya dicho! ¡No me gradué como la primera de mi clase para no saber que muchos veterinarios restan importancia al refuerzo de algunas vacunas! ¡Se las pondré a Prince Yerik y no te lo estoy preguntando!

― ¡SI! ― Yuri estaba rojo de la vergüenza y con ojos claramente tristes y decepcionados de sí mismo, si no hizo algo tan simple con un gato doméstico ¿Enserio sería capaz de cuidar de un animal salvaje?

―Yuri.

― ¡¿Si señora?! ― respondió espabilándose, de repente sintió como lo abrazaban de forma tierna y amorosa, sus pómulos se tornaron rosados.

―Perdón por el sermón, pero es mi trabajo…además― lo soltó y le dedico una sonrisa muy maternal― Sé que serás un buen dueño para Zar Arthur…a pesar de todo lo que dije y que sé que sonó como si fueras el peor dueño del mundo, Yerik está perfecto y sano y es muy amable para ser un Birmania…― se tomó de la nuca algo apenada― En comparación a un VERDADERO mal dueño no te les acercas para nada― lo vio de nuevo bastante feliz y elocuente― además tu lograste que ese cachorro albino se dejara alimentar siendo un total desconocido sin conocimientos en este ámbito…― la chica rio por lo bajo― ¿Si no lo logramos ni Tanya ni yo no crees que eso es una buena señal? ― Los ojos de Yuri se ampliaron brillando con renovadas esperanzas― Perdona de nuevo por los gritos…pero no descuidare mi profesión y si vas mal sobre la marcha Yuri― le puso el dedo índice en la nariz de forma juguetona― Oirás mas regaños, pero son por tu bien y el de Zar Arthur ¿Entiendes?

― ¡Sí! ― sonrió feliz y Ekaterina volvió a su modo fangirl sonrojándose de forma casi nuclear.

― ¡B-bueno volvamos a la cafetería! Aún no he comido jeje…― tenía el corazón desbocado. ¡Yuri era simplemente perfecto!

 **Mansión Gólubev. A veinte minutos del Zoológico de Krai.**

― ¡QUE HISTORIA TAN TRISTE! ― Georgi se las ingenió para sonsacarle la dirección de donde se estaban hospedando a Nikolai, alegándole que no se la diría a Yakov y que iría hasta allá con toda la intención de apoyar a Yuri. En ese momento tanto Nikolai como Aleksey tenían una cara de perturbación digna de competir en el Grand Prix Final eso y el dueño de la casa tenía un tic en la ceja.

El mencionado patinador estaba tomando té y bocadillos en la sala principal de la mansión junto a los dos hombres mayores, estaba intento sopesar toda la historia que acababa de escuchar sobre cómo fue la vida y la muerte de la madre de Yuri de parte del abuelo de este y no su corazón estaba por explotar del tremendo sentimiento que le embargaba.

―Kolia… ¿Quién es este tipo y porque está en mi maldita casa…?― Gólubev había salido por asuntos en la empresa que manejaba el día anterior y recién había llegado a su casa y se enteraba de que había un tipo raro con pinta de sobre-exagerar las cosas desde EL DIA ANTERIOR apenas se fue en SU CASA y que Nikolai fue quien lo recibió con el permiso de nadie.

―Es amigo de Yurachtka― contesto entre risas, cuando la criada de Aleksey le abrió la puerta a Georgi el día anterior, el patinador casi entro corriendo con el tema musical de _Tales of a Sleeping Princess_ dispuesto a ''salvar'' a Yuri de Yakov. El grito que pego la criada alerto a Yuri y a Nikolai y cuando fueron al recibidor a ver que mierda pasaba apenas Georgi vio al rubio, el ruso de cabello negro prácticamente lo tacleo en un abrazo (cabe aclarar que un oso habría tenido más delicadeza) llorando como histérico y diciendo tonterías, Nikolai iba a ayudarlo a sacárselo de encima pero Yuri uso su flexibilidad in-humana y de la patada que le metió a Georgi le provoco una bellísima contusión.

― ¿Y porque tiene la cabeza vendada?

―Digamos que Yura reacciono un poco mal cuando llego…― Nikolai no sabía dónde meter la cara cuando vio al rubio propinarle tal patada a Georgi y luego gritarle algo referente a que era maldito anciano loco y Nikolai no tardo en reprenderlo.

― ¡Ejem! ― el patinador presente carraspeo y se puso serio para variar― Perdone la intromisión a su hogar señor Gólubev, soy Georgi Popovich, soy compañero de Yuri― se presentó formalmente.

― ¿Patinas también? ― no se sorprendió para nada el contemporáneo de Nikolai― Perdona…a los dos únicos patinadores que conozco son a Yura y a un tal Nikiforov…el asunto de ser un pentacampeón llego hasta mis oídos y más cuando se comprometió con un japonés…no me mires así no es que lo vea mal…okey si tal vez un poco pero solo fue por todos los escándalos que salieron en las redes…que sujeto tan impertinentico e impulsivo sin mencionar la foto que vi en Instagram de …eh no recuerdo su nombre solo sé que era tailandés…¿En serio se desnudó en un restaurant familiar en China hace dos años? ― Georgi casi escupió su té, Viktor le salía a todos hasta en la sopa.

―No hablemos de él…― alego el más joven presente con tremenda pena ajena― ¡Estoy aquí para apoyar a Yurio en todas sus decisiones! ― la convicción estaba en su rostro brillando de forma angelical hasta que la burbuja de dramaturgo exploto con la voz de Aleksey:

― ¿Quién es Yurio? ― parpadeo confundido.

―Eh, es un apodo cariñoso que se ganó la primera vez que fue a Japón, además el patinador Katsuki Yuuri está entrenando con nosotros y…digamos que se nos pegó y más fácil distinguirlos así― Georgi estaba algo apenado.

―Bueno…Georgi― sonrió gustoso el abuelo de Yuri― Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en todo este tema…conozco a Yakov desde que apadrino a Yura y se cómo es de terco…estoy seguro de que tiene un plan de contingencia gestándose…

―Es lo más seguro― asintió el azabache.

― ¿Te estas quedando aquí entonces? ― hablo Aleksey descomponiendo la cara― Bueno…― suspiro― Hay habitaciones demás aquí… ¿Qué podría ser peor? ― Aleksey debería sabe que nunca debe decir esa frase en voz alta.

 **Recepción del Krai Zoo.**

― ¡Muy buenos días!

―Eh, ya es de tarde joven― la recepcionista del lugar veía muy raro a un muchacho moreno con pinta de extranjero, además de que llego hablando inglés y no ruso y tenía pinta de no haber dormido en horas.

― ¡Eh! ¡Lo siento! ― El joven se disculpó haciendo una reverencia oriental típica de países como Tailandia juntando las manos y agachando un poco la cabeza― Disculpe señora pero quería saber si es este el zoológico donde tienen a los cuatro cachorros de tigre― la extrema alegría de ese muchacho era contagiosa y la recepcionista al ser una mujer mayor sintió que estaba hablando con algún nieto suyo.

―Sí, así es. Pero no le está permitido el paso a nadie que no sea del cuerpo de zoo-cría.

― ¡Por favooooor! ― pidió juntando las manos de nuevo― ¡Soy amigo de uno de los internos! ¡Su apellido es Plisetsky! ¡De verdad quisiera verlo!

― ¡Oh! ¡¿Eres amigo de Yura?! ― Aunque fuera una mujer mayor era otra Yuri Ángel de incognito― Bueno supongo que puedes pasar…pero solo cinco minutos.

― ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS! ¡Oh! ¡¿Se tomaría una selfie conmigo?!

Mientras tanto en el ala de recreación de los cachorros de tigre, Yuri estaba muy entretenido jugando a las luchas con Zar Arthur y una de sus hermanas, los tigres le tenían mucho afecto…no espero que un flash lo cubriera seguido de un grito de fanboy.

― **¡ESTO ES ORO!**

― ¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?! ― Yuri se incorporó y vio con horror al tailandés en la entrada quien tenía su celular en las manos sacando fotos a diestra y siniestra.

― ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡PHICHIT CHULANONT ESTA EN EL ZOOLOGICO! ― Los gritos a coro de Tanya y Katia se dejaron escuchar.

― ¡Holaaaa! ― saludo el tailandés muy amable.

― ¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?! ― Yuri se levantó y asumiendo su carácter que le ganó el título de Russian Punk se acercó peligrosamente a Phichit― ¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!

― Que postees la dirección del zoológico creo que ayuda mucho a encontrarte ¿No crees? ―Yuri se sonrojo de furia y lo vio con ganas de liquidarlo― ¡Vamos Yuri no te pongas así! ¡VINE APENAS VI TUS FOTOS EN INSTAGRAM! ¡Tome el primer vuelo!

―Ah, viniste a sermonearme por lo del GPF ¿No? ― Yuri estaba dispuesto a matarlo a golpes.

― ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas ¡VINE PORQUE ES DE VIDA O MUERTE TOMARME UNA SELFIE CONTIGO Y ZAR ARTHUR! ― Yuri sintió que le cayó una roca en la cabeza― ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

― ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Viniste solo por eso?!

― ¡¿A que más vendría?! ― Phichit se estaba impacientando― ¡Vamos! ¡Además estoy en peligro ahora mismo! ― le dijo aun con la sonrisa imperturbable y un pulgar en alto.

― ¿De qué carajo estas habl-?― no pudo continuar pues un borrón entro por la puerta y tacleo a Phichit de forma por demás violenta. Tanya y Katia tomaron a los cachorros y retrocedieron.

― ¡JOVEN LE DIJE QUE NO PODIA ENTRAR! ― la recepcionista entraba agitada, había estado persiguiendo a un muchacho que entro alegando que había visto a Phichit entrar al sitio.

― **¡AHORA SI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR BIEN CARO JODIDO LOCO CON FETICHE POR LAS RATAS!** ― Guang Hong era una furia ataviada en abrigos y un gorro de oso pardo― ¡TE ME HABRAS ESCAPADO EN EL MALDITO AEROPUERTO PERO YA TE TENGO!

― ¡Guang te dije que lo sentiaaa…!― Phichit estaba siendo ahorcado deliberadamente por el procedente de china y Yuri no hacía más que verlos con los ojos muy abiertos. Tanya y Katia estaban tomando fotos y la recepcionista estaba con una crisis.

― ¡ESO NO ARREGLA NADA! ¡AHORA LEO PIENSA COSAS QUE NO SON!

― ¡SI SOLO ADMITIERAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE TE GUSTA ESTARIA TOMANDOME MIS SELFIES TRANQUILAMENTE! ― de algún modo Phichit logro soltarse del agarre en su cuello.

― ¡AHORA SI TE MATOOOOOOOOO!

― ¡Disculpen! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! ¡No había nadie en la recepción y…!― un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro llegaba como Pedro por su casa y apenas entro (guiado por los gritos) y vio todo se alarmo e intento separar a Guang de Phichit― ¡Guang déjalo ya! ¡¿Quieres ir a una prisión rusa?!

― ¡¿LEO?! ― Guang Hong y Phichit lo vieron incrédulos.

― ¡¿TÚ TAMBIEN?! ― obviaron a Yuri por completo.

― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ― pregunto el chino apenado y rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

―Pues, perseguiste a Phichit hasta Rusia por una tontería que dijo en un video-chat y vine a documentar su muerte…

― ¡Oye! ― el tailandés se levando del suelo enojado y haciendo un puchero.

―Nah, mentira. Vine a detenerlos par de locos y además…no dejare que Phichit nos vuelva a ganar con las publicaciones ¡Mucho arrepentimiento tuve con que paso en la Copa de China! ― Leo comenzó a quejarse, Guang Hong comenzó a decirle que lo dejara asesinar al moreno por las buenas y Phichit bramaba que solo quería tomarse sus fotos en paz. Los tres se callaron cuando Plisetsky les dejo un chichón humeante en la cabeza a los tres luego de patearlos y dejarlos tumbados en el suelo.

― ¡VAYANSE DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO TRIO DE IDIOTAS! ― Los tres adictos a las redes lo veían con ojitos llorosos y tomándose de la cabeza.

― ¡Ah! ― Leo recapacito en algo, como era el único de los tres que se enteró de la decisión de Yuri (ya que Phichit y Guang Hong estaban en su persecución) aprovecho de preguntar― ¡¿Plisetsky es cierto que te retiraras del Grand Prix Final por lo de querer adoptar un tigre?!

― ¡¿Qué?! ― Phichit recapacito también― ¡¿QUE HARAS QUE?!

― ¡¿SABES LO MUCHO QUE NOS ESFORZAMOS PHICHIT Y YO PARA A LA FINAL NO CLASIFICAR Y TE RETIRAS ASI COMO ASI?! ― Ji estaba realmente indignado― ¡¿Leo cómo te enteraste?!

―Apenas salieron como un par de posesos para acá me llego la notificación de las Yuri Angel's― los vio bastante feo.

― ¡AAAAAAAAH! ― el tartárico grito de Phichit puso en guardia a todos― ¡NO E REVISADO MI TWITTER! ― se ganó que Leo y Guang Hong le metieran un zape los dos al mismo tiempo ya que el tailandés estaba en el medio de ambos― ¡AU! ¡¿Y ESO PORQUE?!

― ¡Esto es un asunto serio! ― le reclamo el chino― ¡PLISETKY SERA MEJOR QUE RECAPACITES! ¡¿No tienes honor alguno que defender?!

― ¡No es justo y lo sabes! ― Phichit articulo molesto…no obstante fue el único que noto el aura de muerte que emanaba el rubio y pensó en actuar rápido. Se levantó, tomo a Zar Arthur, agarro a Yuri del cuello y grito un: ― ¡SONRIE! ― Todo en menos de dos segundos. Luego soltó al cachorro y trato de que su celular no se dañara pues de la tremenda paliza que les dieron a él y sus dos amigos extranjeros (cortesía de Yuri) acabaron siendo sacados del zoológico por el personal de seguridad.

Dos horas después Yuri estaba ayudando a preparar la fórmula de la leche de los cachorros. Tanya y Katia lo habían felicitado por su rendimiento ese día, no obstante cuando iba saliendo de depósito de insumos, escucho voces HORRIBLEMENTE familiares, casi corrió al área de recreación y lo que vio lo dejo azul del pánico.

― ¡Awwww! ¡Yuuri! ¡Nuestro nieto es tan TIERNO!

― ¡V-Viktor! Sera mejor que no intentes cargarlo― el japonés intentaba ser mediático pero fue tarde Viktor cargo a Zar Arthur como si fuera el Birmania de Yuri y como siempre le pasaba con el gato de Yurio, Zar Arthur lo araño y le dejo marcas rojas y brillantes en toda la cara― ¡V-VIKTOR!

― ¡AHH! ¡GATITO MALO! ¡¿NO RESPETAS A TU ABUELO?! ¡Ya te pareces a tu padre en lo arisco y gruñón!

― **¡QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!** ― Yuri grito a todo pulmón sacudiendo con su voz todo el lugar.

― ¡Yurio! ― Viktor se paró firme e intento ser un adulto por primera vez en su vida― ¡TE VIENES A SAN PETERSBURGO YA MISMO!

―… ¿Estas intentando darme ORDENES…?― el tono de muerte de Plisetsky hizo que a todos se les erizara el vello corporal.

― ¡Es una locura eso de querer dejar de competir por un capricho!

― **¡CAPRICHO ES ABANDONAR TU MALDITA CARRERA PARA IRTE A PERSEGUIR A UN CERDO QUE TE SEDUJO ESTANDO BORRACHO HASTA LOS GUEVOS EN UNA FIESTA Y PRETENDER DESPUES SER UN ENTRENADOR MALNACIDO ANCIANDO CON ALOPECIA!**

― ¡Y-Yurio! ― Yuuri intento calmarlo pero fue demasiado tarde. Ambos acabaron con un ojo morado y siendo sacados a patadas del zoológico.

― ¡Woof! ― Makkachin había estado esperando afuera como un buen chico, pero no estaba solo.

― ¡Yuuri!

― ¡¿P-Phichit?! ― el japonés se vio atrapado en un abrazo de su mejor amigo no entendía que hacia él ahí.

― ¡Hola Yuuri! ¡Qué tal Viktor! ― saludo Leo con su radiante sonrisa.

―Un placer verlos de nuevo― Guang Hong hizo una reverencia.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí los tres? ― Yuuri no entendía ni madres y Viktor…bueno él tenía un aura depresiva en un rincón de la calle repitiendo un mantra que era _''Me dijo anciano con alopecia…con alopecia…''_

―Yo quería una selfie con Zar Arthur.

―Yo vine a matar a Phichit.

―Yo vine a detenerlos a los dos.

Yuuri se fue de espaldas a la nieve como en un chiste de Condorito.

― ¡¿Y qué hacen aun aquí?! ― pregunto el japonés con un tic en la ceja.

―Esto pues…― comenzó el moreno apenado― No hicimos reservaciones en ningún lado y no sabemos dónde quedarnos…

―Estábamos discutiendo eso precisamente― espeto Leo― ¿Nos podemos quedar con ustedes? ― pregunto sonriendo.

―Si no es molestia…― termino Guang Hong.

―E-el punto es que pensábamos ir donde el abuelo de Yurio pero no sabemos en donde esta…― dijo Katsuki algo deprimido― Queríamos convencerlo de hablar con Yurio…

― ¡Oh! ¡Yo puedo localizarlo! ― dijo Phichit de repente y todos lo vieron impresionados, hasta Viktor salió de su trance para hacerle caso.

― ¡¿Cómo harás eso?! ― pregunto el japonés. A lo que el moreno le mostro su celular.

Antes de que Phichit hablara escucharon el grito o mas bien chillidos de una mujer en la entrada del zoológico.

―¡YURI! ¡ESO NO FUE NADA CABALLEROSO!

―¡¿Mila?! ― Yuuri no podía creerlo, apenas oyo su nombre la pelirroja volteo y los saludo a todos amablemente.

― ¡Chicos! ― sonrió encantada― ¿También vinieron a hablar con Yuri? ¡EL MUY DESCARADO ME EMPUJO HASTA LA PUERTA APENAS ME VIO Y ME SACO CON UNA PATADA! ― la pelirroja se masajeo el trasero aun le dolía― ¡No tuve tiempo de decir nada!...aunque por lo visto no les fue mejor…― al ver lo golpeados que estaban los demás sudo una gota estilo anime.

― ¿Cómo decías Phichit…?― le pregunto Yuuri sin creer que el rubio los hubiera literalmente pateado a todos.

―Las Yuri Angel's le tomaron una foto a la matrícula de un Mustang y también postearon la dirección de la residencia del dueño…― sonrió maligno el tailandés― Tal vez es ahí…

 **Residencia Gólubev.**

― ¡¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?! ― Nikolai no espero que al oír a la criada gritar otra vez encontrara a muchos de los amigos de Yuri en la entrada bastante golpeados y muriéndose de frio para variar (excepto Viktor él se quejaba del calor)

― ¡ABUELITOOOO! ¡¿Nos podemos quedar?! ― Viktor salió con su boca en forma de corazón y ojitos brillando.

―Liosa me va a matar…

 **Krai Zoo.**

Ya casi estaba por oscurecer. Su turno había terminado con más de un fastidio. Le estaba dando su último biberón a Zar Arthur antes de irse, estaba agotado había sido un día duro de aprendizaje, no obstante la tierna mirada de ese bebé en sus brazos lo hizo sonreír con verdadera alegría. Siempre había amado patinar. Era un don con el cual había nacido y sobre todo recordaba todos y cada uno de los méritos y las medallas que había ganado su madre como patinadora artística. Una de la mejores del país en su tiempo, el hielo siempre hacia que sintiese que estaba cerca de ella, aunque muchas veces fuera increíblemente doloroso, como pensar en si lucia tan angelical como ella en la pista o si tenía su mismo porte y gracia o si ella sonreía al verlo romper records. Pero había ocasiones en las que solo entrenaba hasta el agotamiento para olvidar sus problemas, frustraciones y el recuerdo de su madre. No lloro en su funeral, algo se lo impidió, desde los tres años a veces tenia episodios de amargo llanto cuando se encontraba totalmente solo, podían durar horas pero luego volvía a la normalidad. Pero desde que tenía a ese cachorro en sus brazos la misma calidez que recordaba vagamente de estar en los brazos de su madre volvía y lo hacía sentir completo. Estaba solo en la sala donde los demás cachorros ya dormían. Katia y Tanya decidieron darle privacidad.

De repente la puerta se abrió y la cerraron con cuidado, Yuri no se percató de la presencia que ahora lo acompañaba estaba tan concentrado en darle leche a la cría que no noto cuando una figura masculina se paró al lado de él y sonrió de una forma muy hermosa.

―Sera un gran soldado como su nuevo padre. Ya tiene los ojos, solo le falta crecer…

― ¡AH! ― Yuri se sobresaltó y vio al intruso no hizo más que tragar duro y sonrojarse un poco― ¿O-Otabek…?― el Kazajo estaba a su lado, de brazos cruzados, estaba con una gabardina negra una camisa de cuello de tortuga del mismo color, zapatos, un pantalón de vestir y una bufanda beige― ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ― pregunto con el corazón en la mano. No podía ser. ¿También Otabek le venía a reclamar? No obstante el de ojos negros solo se agacho y acaricio al tigre albino logrando hacerlo ronronear y el Kazajo ladeo una sonrisa.

―Yakov me llamo― dijo escuetamente viéndolo directamente a los ojos verde spring― Quiere que te convenza de dejar esto e ir al GPF― Yuri iba a gritar algo pero el Kazajo lo interrumpió― Me llamo ayer a primera hora, tome el primer vuelo desde Astaná…― Yuri no comprendía. Si el trio de idiotas había llegado en la tarde ¿Por qué Beka había llegado de noche? Kazajistán estaba muy cerca de Rusia― Me tarde porque estaba arreglando mis papeles.

― ¿Papeles? ― Yuri no entendía. Hasta que Otabek le extendió un papel que decía que era miembro oficial del zoológico de Krai. Yuri casi derramo un par de lágrimas. Otabek rio por lo bajo.

― ¿Seremos compañeros o qué?

 **N/A: Me he tardado porque no tenía internet. Para el siguiente cap habrá mucho mas de Beka y de la historia de la madre de Yuri ¡Sigan en sintonía!**


End file.
